


survival game

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou had a way of taking the black vs white battle to other venues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	survival game

This was the worst thing Shindou has ever come up with, Touya thought. How the Tengen title-holder coerced so many people to even do this was beyond him. He remembered that Christmas party - the stuff of legends in the Go Institute, though he’d used plausible deniability when asked about that incident with the spaghetti, the sake bottle and Ogata’s Obi - and the words WHAT IS DIGNITY rang in his ears as he saw other Pros - usually so dignified, but now bedecked in black and white shirts and carrying their own satchels of implements - and a few of Shindou’s high school friends, similarly clad - milling about. He himself had a bundle of socks and had a Nerf gun strapped to his back.

Shindou had finally mounted their makeshift stage, Waya and Nase making sure he didn’t accidentally knock over the beer cases behind them. There were some cheers, and the man waved.  
  
“Well then, we all know what we’re here for, right?” Scattered yells. “We’re here to take the battles from the go board to something more awesome! You all know the rules, and so do I! On the flip of this coin - ” and here he raised the giant chip with black and white sides ” - your destiny is tied. Now I’m going to call it.”

  
Everyone watched the coin flip, and Shindou slapped his hand over it to hide the results from view. “Whatever comes up, you need to survive.”  
  
Touya braced himself for the run, not sure if he’s running to the crowd, or away.   
He couldn’t help but notice that Shindou, garbed in a black shirt to contrast with his white - Rivals, as always, he thought irrelevantly - was looking straight at him when he lifted his palm away to reveal -  
  
“White shirts are Humans! The three minute head start begins now! Black shirts are now Zombies! And we hunger for your blood!”  
  
Touya glanced up, caught Isumi’s gaze. They nodded to each other and took off to the maze. As Shindou said, this was War.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as comment fic on facebook, would you believe it?  
> Still not sure if I'll continue, to be honest.


End file.
